Princess Ally
by kaitekayy123
Summary: AU: Ally is a princess. When her kingdom is attacked, who is there to save her? A man named Mike Moon. Now she must live in Miami, Florida with him and his family until there is peace in her kingdom. But Austin hates her because she's a princess .Will he ever warm-up to her, or will he just give her the cold shoulder. Based on Princess Protection Program. Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1: Help

This is my First story ever on Fanfiction so I'm new to this... But I'm on youtube, my username is the same as the on one here. I have another story on there, and what the outfits look like on this chapter

I want to dedicate this story to my dad who died today, on 9/11, he was the one who told me never to stop writing. I love you and miss you daddy, - forever your little princess

**I Do Not Own Austin And Ally**, but i wish i did cause auslly would of happened by now. Here's The story

* * *

_Chapter 1: Help_

Ally's POV:

_Dear Journal/Song book,_

_Today is my Fathers funereal. Ever since my father's death, things have not been good. Mother and i both fell into a state of depression. And the man who killed my father, is after me. I swear, if he lays a finger on me or my mother, he will pay. Why did he take my father? My father was sweet and caring. He was always there for me. Why did he have to go?_

* * *

I slapped my book shut. I began hugging my knees and crying. My father died a week ago, and i have every right to cry. My mother came in. I guess she heard my cries. She wrapped her arms around me, while i buried my head into her shoulder.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face"_ she sings softly. I cant help but smile because my dad use to sing this to me when our country went to war. She continues, but her voice slowly starts cracking from all the memories coming to her.

_"When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."(1)_

By the time she's done, we are both in tears. She wipes my tears away and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"i miss him too," she says with a quiet voice, "but we have to be strong. Since he is gone, we must take care of our people. Can you be strong for me?"

I nod. "Good, now, we have to change for...our goodbye." i knew why she didn't say funereal. She would always complain bout how depressing it would sound. My father always laughed at that complaint. I'm gonna miss his laugh. I didn't realize how deep in thought i was until i was hit in the head with a dress. I looked at my mother, and she was giggling, the first time since the death. I smiled at her.

"Get dressed, I'll meet you down stairs" And with that she was gone. I slip on the dress. It was a strapless black dress, with a gold belt, that ended just above the knee. I put on a pair of black heels and gold earrings. I combed through my hair, and pinned my bangs with a black bow. Then i re-did my makeup, making sure i wore waterproof everything. I made my way downstairs, only to see my mother talking to a man i have never seen before.

"Mother" i called out. She turned to me.

"Hello sweetie, this is Mr. Mike Moon, he is here to make sure everything goes as planned." she said while pointing to Mr Moon.

"Hello Princess Allyson Marie Rosalinda Dawson." Mr Moon said while bowing. I curtsy.

"Please call me Allyson" He nodded

"I must go and check in with the rest of the guards. And im sorry for your loss" he turned on his heels and walked away. My mother and i linked arms and walked to the limo. The ride there was quiet, too quiet. We finally got to the cemetery. There were flowers everywhere. We only invited a few guests, such as family and a few close friends. We made sure that no media was there. I zoned out about half way through. It was too painful to think about or even here about my father. We all came back to the palace. Every one was eating, trying to work through the pain. I noticed my mother talking to Mr. Moon. I have never seen Mr. Moon before, other than this mourning. I wonder what his family is like. My thoughts were interrupted by a gun shot, followed by a scream. Before i could react, i was picked up by the waist. I tried to scream but who ever the person was, put his hand over my mouth. He took me to the west wing of the palace. He set me down carefully. I turned so that way I was able to see his face. It was Mr. Moon. I stood there in disbelief. Is he working for them?

" I'm not working for them, i was sent to protect you from General Max." he said. Woah mind read much. I nodded. He turned to a wall with beautiful carvings. He placed his hand on a flower and opened the wall. What the...? I follow him down a spiral stair case. Then it hit me, where was my mother? My face dropped, i felt my stomach it the floor. I remembered the gunshot, was she the one who got shot? Mr. Moon looked at me, and saw the fear in my face. He looked away and pulled me down at least 2 more flights of stairs. We stopped and he looked around, as if he was waiting for some one. and here i am trying to realize whats going on. I placed my head in my hands, trying to calm my self down. And of course, it's not working. Then i see my mother come down. I ran into her arms as if my life depended on it. She softly stroked my hair. She pulled away and lifted my head up.

"Whats going on?" i ask while my eyes are searching hers for an answer. She lets out a sigh.

"our kingdom is being attacked by General Max and his army. He is after you. I knew he would do something like this which is why i had Mr. Moon come. You must go with him, do what ever he tells you to do. He will keep you safe."

"What about you?" i ask. She looks down, the she hands me her golden heart locket with a picture of me and her in it.

"Im not coming with you" she answers.

"Bu-b-b-but" she cuts me off.

"Trust me" i nod. "we have to go now" Mr. Moon perks up.

"come on" my mothers says as she grabs my hand a pulls me down more stairs. I swear I'll never look at stairs the same again. We finally get to the bottom and run outside into the courtyard. There was a big black helicopter waiting for us. I was pushed in. Before i could say good-bye to my mother the door was slammed shut. She waves and mouthes goodbye. I wave back, my eyes burning as fresh new tears come. i then see general max's men grab hold of my mother. i just sit there in complete shock. The palace slowly went away from my sight.

Tears are streaming down my face as i clutch my mothers necklace.

"Allyson," I turn to Mr. Moon. "Your mother gave me this just before we left." he hands me my brown leather book. I gladly take it from him. My eyes slowly give out

* * *

(1) I do not own "Safe and Sound" by taylor swift

Look on my youtube page for the outfit and what the locket looks like.

There's Chapter 1 chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to your new home

This is my First story ever on Fanfiction so I'm new to this... But I'm on youtube, my username is the same as the on one here. I have another story on there, and what the outfit look like on this chapter

I want to dedicate this story to my dad who died today, on 9/11, he was the one who told me never to stop writing. I love you and miss you daddy, - forever your little princess

**I Do Not Own Austin And Ally **

but i wish i did cause auslly would of happened by now. Here's The story

* * *

(A/N: so the next scene is when ally goes at the protection program and goes through her transformation, its exactly the same as princess protection program so im gonna skip it because A.) i dont have a lot of time B.) i kinda want to get on with the story thanks)

Ally's POV

"Welcome to your new home Ally, Miami Florida." Mr. Moon said. Its gonna take some time being called Ally Dawson instead of my full name and having short hair instead of my long hair. Im wearing a blue, yellow, baby blue, and navy blue plaid button up shirt (1) with a pair of jean short shorts and black converse.

I look at the house. It is very nice, at least 2 stories. Sure, its small, but better than nothing. I grab my suitcase from the trunk of Mr. Moons car. The program gave me a wardrobe to last me about 3 years which i thought was very nice of them. I start walking to the front door. Then a very pretty lady with golden blonde hair meets me at the door.

"Hello ally." she says in a cheerful voice.

"Hello, u must be Mrs. Moon." i say

"oh, honey please call Mimi, here let me show u to ur room." she says while opening the door. I follow her into the house. It had a ocean feel to it.

"I love your house" i say while looking around.

"Thank you" Mimi says, "This is our living room, and this door leads to the beach." she says pointing to a glass sliding door. We walk upstairs and she leads me to a guest bedroom. It was a decent size. The ways were blue and the bed was white with blue pillows. There was a door that led a a balcony that overlooked the ocean. "This is going to be your room, Mike told me that your into music, so i put a piano in and a guitar. I'll leave u to unpack. If you need anything let me know, ok?" she asks.

"Ok, and i wanna say thank you so much." i say.

She gives me a warm smile before she hugs me. "Our home is your home now, and if you need anything, just ask." she says. She leaves, leaving me to unpack.

Austin's POV

I'm so happy dad is back! He's been gone for about two weeks saving a princess. Now dont get me wrong, I thinks my dad's job is awesome, but he is always gone. Dez, my best friend, pulls up to my house.

"here u go man." he says.

Thanks for letting me stay at your house for the week." For sone odd reason, my mom kicked my out of the house for a week. When i asked why, she just said it was a surprise.

"anytime man, have fun with ur big surprise." he said while driving away. I turned to the house and made my way up. I opened the door and put my backpack down. "Mom, Im home!" i shouted. My mom came out of the kitchen.

"Ohh hi sweetie." she said while giving me a hug.

"So...whats my big surprise?" i ask her.

"Well, dad's back and he brought home.." Before she could finish her sentence, a brunette girl, who looked to be about my age walked down the stairs. I would be lying if i said she wasnt pretty, in fact, she's a whole lot prettier than any of the girls at my school. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ally." she said while smiling. I retuned it.

"Hi, I'm Austin." i said. Wait a second, Dad's home from mission, a random, but VERY pretty stranger is living with us. Big surprise... oh i have i very big bone to pick with dad.

"Would you excuse me for just a second." i said while walking out

"Um, sure..." Ally replied, with confusion in her voice.

I walked out the back door and onto our beach. My dad always goes here after a mission. And there he was, lounging on a beach chair, looking at the sunset.

"Why is there a princess living with us?" i say getting straight to the point.

"Hi to you to." he says.

"Hi dad its good to see you, but why is there a freaking princess living with us? Couldn't she be sent some where else?" i say. Oh did i for get to tell you that princesses get on my nerves. You know, how they dont have to work, do chores, go to god damn high school, how they get waited on there hand and foot.

"The program gave me no choice. She is living here with us until further notice. And she has to pass for a normal teen age girl, so that means she has to go to school with you and Mandy, and i need u guys to look out for her." he says. Mandy is my older sister (Ashley Tisdale). She's a senior, and her boyfriend is that stupid jerk Justin (David Henry) that bullies me everyday.

"But dad!" i start.

"please for me." he says.

"ughh, fine but who am i suppose to say she is."

"um say she's a family friend and she's been home schooled her whole life until now." he says.

"you know, a normal dad would go to a foreign country on a secret mission and bring his kids back a snow globe, not a person." i say (2)

"ok, ok i get, im not normal, come to think of it, who else in our household is." he chuckles. "Now go back inside and make ally feel at home, okay."

"you owe me big time dad." i walk back to the house. I smell something burning in the oven. I walk into the kitchen. My mom pulls out a very burnt chicken out of the oven.

"You want to order pizza?" i ask her

She nodes her head. "yes please"

I order the pizza. Half cheese and half pepperoni. Once the pizza gets here,I go up stairs to go get ally (against my will). I knock on her door.

"Come in." i hear her say. I open the door, and i see her sitting on one of the patio chairs, on her balcony.

"Um, we are having pizza for dinner, you want some?" i ask her.

"Thank you for the offer, but i would not like a slice." she said looking at me, in that stupid pish posh tone. Strike one

"okay then well if you need anything, just ask." i say trying to be nice.

"I'm fine, thank you." and on that note, i walked out of the room.

* * *

** (1) like the ones from Abericombie and Fitch**

**(2) a line from Princess Protection Program **

Thanks for reading, i'll have my next chapter up on sunday


	3. Chapter 3 New Life, New School

If you are wondering where's trish, don't worry, she'll be here soon. And I'm changing Amanda (Austin's sister) from Ashley T. to Rydel so ya...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Princess Protection Program. Just my plot**

* * *

Ch 3

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Journal_  
_Today is my first day of high school in Florida. I wonder if i'll feel accepted there. Mr and Mrs. Moon make me feel at home, but with Austin, i feel like he doesn't want me here. He has a sister named Mandy, but i haven't seen her yet. I hope we get along. I hope my mother is doing alright. I really miss her. Its been really hard to be happy when i can't be with her. I have to go. I must get ready for school. - Ally_

I close my book and get ready. I look at the outfits that i could make from my new closest. I put a black and white rose top on with jean short shorts and black high tops. I know right, soooo not my style. Well they said new person, new style. I do my make up light and apply a baby pink lipgloss. I let my hair curl naturally. I grab my backpack and walk downstairs toward the kitchen. Mimi is there setting up breakfast.

"Good morning Mimi." i say

"Good morning Ally, what do you want for breakfast?" she asks

"Um, can i have.." i was cut out by the very, very, _VERY_ loud "_ooohhhhhhh_!" coming from the stairs, oh boy. It was Mike and Austin. Something about a basket ball game, winning, and all the amazing plays that happened. Austin was wearing and white t-shirt with a plaid black, gray, and white over it, with jeans and black shoes. I just stare at them, while mimi rolls her eyes. Mike opens the fridge and austin sets out two bowls and a box of cereal. Mike passed the gallon of milk to austin. Austin pours cereal into both bowls and. He takes the carton and drinks the milk, from the carton! Uh that was like 3 health code violations. I think i just lost my appetite.

"i'll just have an apple." i say to mimi. I take the apple and rinse it. Im about to take a bite from my apple when Austin tugs on my arm, knocking the apple out of my hand

"Aww, my apple." I pout at my fallen apple.

"Come on Ally, we're gonna be late!" Austin says pulling, no not pulling, _DRAGGING_ me out of the house and into his car. The ride there was quiet until we pulled up to the school parking lot. Austin parks the car.

"Ok so here's your story Ally", Austin starts ", your a family friend, you moved here from oklahoma, and you've never been to school before; you've been home schooled, and your parents are on a year business trip, thats why your staying with us, ok?"

"ok." i say getting out of the car.  
We start our way to then a tall red head with a video camera, stops us

"And here we have Austin Moon, on his humble path to stardom, tell me austin whats it like?" he asks austin

Austin pushes the camera away and says, "Dude, cut it out."

The redhead puts the camera away. "sheez, some one ate the wrong piece of  
lead this morning." wait _what_? Did he just say lead?

Austin rolls his eyes. "Its woke up on the wrong side of the bed, not ate the wrong piece of led."

"Fine have it your way, anyway, who's your friend." the red head said looking at me.

"Oh this is Ally, a family friend."

"Hi." i say

"Hi, Im Dez. So tell me, ally, do u like an elephant or a snake better?"

"uh, elephant i guess, why?"

"I have my reasons. Now I must be off to save my cantaloupe!" and with that he ran away. O_o Um...

"Uh, is he ok?" i ask Austin

"Yea, thats just him, you just have to get used to him. Come on, we have to go to the office to get you information."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We got to the office and picked up her supplies , her locker combo and her schedule. Guess who she has every class with? thats right me. Yay! (Note my sarcasm). After We got her settled in, we made our way to Homeroom,Spanish II. Lets just say I'm not the best at spanish. I walk on and take my usual seat, in the back. All of the populars are in my home room, but so is Dez. He sits behind me. I look up to check on Ally. She walks up behind Dallas, the most popular boy at school. _No ally, don't talk to him! Nooooooo!_ She raises two fingers and taps him on the shoulder. _And she's a goner. Oh well i tried._

"Can i have this seat?" i hear her ask him

"Sorry but." He stops when her sees her. "Yea sure."

"Thank you"

He gets his stuff and sits behind her. Whoa! What just happened? I have never, ever, **EVER** seen Dallas do what a girl told him to do. His friend gives him a look and i can see him mouth "_What? She's hot." _I feel a pit of anger in my stomach. _Wait I'm not jealous, no i can't be, no I'm not, there is no way in hell that I'm jealous. _The bell rang and walked in Señora Gómez.

"_Hola clase!" ( Hello class)_

_"Hola Señora" ( Hello Mrs.)_

_"¿Hola señora, cómo está usted hoy?" _says Ally_. _All eyes went on her.

"This must be our new student, Ally Dawson." said Mrs. Gomez. She walked up to her and started talking

"_Soy bueno. ¿Usted ha tomado a españoles antes?" (_I am good. Have you taken spanish before?)

_"Sí, tengo. De hecho, lo hablo fluido" (_ Yes i have. In fact, i speak it fluently.)

_"¿Es usted fluido en todo lo demás?" (_ Are You fluent in anything else?)

"_Sí. Puedo hablar inglés, español, francés, chino, ruso, japonés, y italiano. Amo español y el inglés lo más sin embargo posible. ¿Cómo sobre usted? ¿Es español su favorita?" ( _Yes. I can speak English, Spanish, French, Chinese, Russian, Japanese, and Italian. I love spanish and english the most though. How about you? Is spanish your favorite?)

Mrs. Gomez smiled and look around the room. She looked back at Ally

"_Está sí. Su agradable para tener alguien que puedo hablar con en mi tounge nativo. Usted puede incluso ayudarme quizá con mis lecciones" _( Yes it is. Its nice to have someone I can talk to in my native tounge. Maybe you can even help me with my lessons)

Mrs. Gomez walked back to her desk, smiling proudly. She looks at me giving me the evil eye. I hide my face into my desk. Oh Boy. its only been 5 mins. and Ally is already embarrassing me. This is gonna be a _loooooong_ day

* * *

ohhh someones jelly!There's Chp 3! Sorry if i got some of the spanish wrong, I'm good at spainsh but not perfect. so any way, i need some people to be characters in my story. I need people to be Cassidy's bff, Mandy's bff, and Austin & Ally's 2 new friends. I just need this info:

Name:

Age: (All will be 16)

Hair, eye, and skin color:

Hair length:

Personality:

Fashion sense: (ex. what would ur character wear on a regular day)

Talents: (warning: if you want to be A&A' friend, cannot sing or write songs, why?, i have my reasons)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Authors Note

This is not a chapter. Guess who got grounded. i have a C+ in math, and thats not good enough for my mom. She wants me to have an A in every class. So bye- bye

laptop. Knowing my mom, i'll get it back by Friday :( But i'll put up 2 chapters. But thank you for all of the reviews, and the characters. So all the people who sent in

characters, mostly all of them will be used. Some in this stories, and some in different stories that I'm writing. The characters that are in this story are:

- Gabriella (Gabby for short) by **XxCrazyItsTruexCrazy4UxX**

**-**Jadelyn (Jade) by **WigsAndBoots**

-Ameria McClain by **Starvista**

And those are the characters that are confirmed. I might add more characters as time goes on. Again I'm so sorry to disappoint all of you, but i promise as soon as i get my

laptop back, i'll put up the chapter as soon as i can.

Lots of Love

Kaylin- 831hulagirl


	5. Chapter 4: Who's who in school

**Im back! Y'all miss me? Well, i got my laptop back, and guess who has the most amazing grandma in the world? My grandma is taking me to N.Y.C! Yaaaay! I leave on Oct. 13th but I 4got when we get back. So, i have a few story ideas and I want you guys to take a vote on which one you guys want the most. The stories are gonna be at the end of the story. *New Character*Iralia Velia Yessick (Ivy for short) by Mystery Cinderella**

***Disclaimer time***

**I do not own Austin and Ally, Princess Protection Program, or any quotes from Mean Girls (wink, wink)**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Spanish was over, and I darted out of the classroom. I wasn't looking and i bumped into someone and their papers flew everywhere.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry." I said while picking up their papers

"Its fine, no harm done." said the girl i bumped into.

My eyes widened. That voice belonged to Cassidy Smith, the most popular girl in school. She is wearing a blue strapless top, that really bring out her blue eyes, with a belt and whit shorts and white feather earrings. Whats up with the whole feather thing? Do girls like wearing birds in their hair, ears, and necks? **(This is what i wonder everyday). **Sorry, off topic. Anyway. I have major crush on her since we kissed in the 7th grade in a game of truth and dare.

"Um, h-here a-a-are your books Cassidy." I stuttered. _Smooth__ Austin, real smooth._

Shut-up tiny voice.

"Thanks..."

"Austin" I fill in for her. After being in the same school since 1st grade, you'd think she'd remember my name.

"Thanks Austin." And with that, she walks away. Why is she so perfect? I go to my locker and get all my things for the next class. I left a note in Ally's locker to tell her what she needs for each class, so that way i can talk to her little a possible.

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG_

Yea time for the worlds worst subject ever: Math

**Ally's POV:**

School is...weird. You have to ask to use the bathroom and you can't work on other subjects homework in class, even if you finished what the teacher asked you to do. But on the bright side, I made a friend. Her name is Jadelyn, but she told me to call her Jade. We both love music, dancing, and gymnastics. Right now I'm going to lunch in this room called a cafeteria. I enter in ands this long line that leads to the food. I've never had to wait for my food. I get in line and i feel someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a brown haired boy. Oh thats Dallas from homeroom.

"Hi Ally, why don't u come up here with me and my friends" Dallas said.

Well, I am starving so why not.

"Sure thank you." I said.

I walked up with him to the front of the line. I got my food and it was this thing called _pizza_. It was the same thing that the Moons had last night. When i turned around, I lost Dallas. I went to the tables where people where eating. I saw Austin and Dez do who knows what. I made eye contact with Austin, hoping he would invite me over to sit with him. But he just turned away. I found a table with no one sitting at it so i sat there. I sat down and started eating my pizza with a fork and knife. I held footsteps and saw Austin coming over. I greeted him with a warm smile. but he failed to return it.

"Hi Austin" I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. Wow, rude much.

"I'm eating a pizza. It is very good." i said

"I know your eating pizza, but why are you eating it like that? You look like you're eating with the queen of England" he said gesturing to my pizza.

"Well, how are you suppose to eat?" i asked.

"Like this" he said while taking away my fork and knife and putting my pizza in my hands. He should me how to hold it. And i have to admit, it liked eating it with my hands a whole lot better. Oh if trash could see me now.

"Hello my fellow pupils." Dez said while joining our table.

"Hi Dez" I said

"Hey Ally" he said.

"Hey Austin, Is it cool if Jade came and sit with us?"

"Yea that's fine" Austin said.

Then, Jade appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Ally." she said

"Hi Jade."

"You two know each other?" Austin and Dez said at the same time.

"Um, yea, we met in history class." Jade said, answering for both of us.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Austin said.

"What you thought i couldn't make any friends?" i ask

"Yea kinda." he said. Ouch that stung.

"Well, I think we need to give Ally a proper tour of the groups here." Jade said

"What are you guys talking about?" i ask them.

"We're talking about the schools central nervous system, the cafeteria. You got your freshmen, ROTC guys, preps, J.V. jocks, Asian nerds, Cool Asians, Varsity jocks

Unfriendly black hotties, Girls who eat their feelings, Girls who don't eat anything, Desperate wannabes, Burnouts, Sexually active band geeks," she said point to very

table int that order,"the greatest people you will ever meet," Jade said point to us, "and the worst." she said pointing to 3 girls sitting at the middle table.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Those are the Plastics. The most popular girls ever" Austin said

"The girl with dark brown hair, her name is Gabby Smith, and she is actually one of nicer ones. She doesn't gossip, and sometimes, she'll stop it, but only when Cassidy's not

around." Jade said.

"The girl with black hair, her name is Ivy Yessisck. And she is one of the most dumbest girls you will ever meet. She thought that a penguin was a bird. bit i said, no its

not a bird because birds fly, a penguin is a fish. duh." said Dez. Sometimes I wonder if dez hit his head a little too hard when he was little.

"And the girl with carmel colored hair is Cassidy. The most popular girl in high school. She's the queen bee. And she's so pretty, and her eyes, wow." Austin sighed

lovingly. I pointed to him with my thumb.

"He's had an epic crush on her since the 7th grade." explained Dez.

"Oh, but why are the Plastics so bad? the don't sound awful."

"Thats the point, they act really nice, get you to trust them, tell them a dark secret, then they backstab you." said Jade.

"Hello, Can i have you attention please." a mans voice came from the back of the cafeteria. It was Principle Franklin.

"I have an announcement. Tomorrow we will be having nominees for our King and Queen of Miami High, who will be announced at the school dance. That is all."

* * *

_RRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

The bell rang for the end of lunch and for our next class. Music here I come.

* * *

**Well there's Chp. 4, and Ally is a bit OOC because she can dance. **

**SO here are my story ideas. take a vote on which one you like the best in reviews.**

**_Blown Away_- Austin is a troubled rockstar who thinks the world revolves around him. So his mother thinks he need an attitude adjustment . So they **

**go to Oklahoma and stay with one of Mimi's old friend, Mr. Dawson and his daughter Ally. But what Mimi doesn't know is that when Ally's Mom died, **

**Ally's dad has become an alcoholic and beats her. When Austin finds out, will he have a change in heart, or just leave her there to slowly die.**

**_The Chase_- Ally is a new girl at school, and she is very mysterious. But all of her secrets are revealed when a group of highly trained killers goes after **

**the Moon family. Now they are sent on a world wide quest to find a big secret from their past. Involves some serious butt kicking from Ally, and **

**definitely Auslly**

_**Cyberbully- **_**Ally, Trish, Austin, and Cassidy have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Austin likes Ally, and Ally likes Austin. But they **

**won't admit their feelings for each other. One problem, Cassidy likes Austin. When Ally gets a laptop for her birthday, she gets a face book account. A **

**rumor is started on there, and it gets so bad that Ally ALMOST commits suicide. What will happen when Ally finds out that the one who started the **

**rumor id the one she trusted the most.**

**_Big Secrets (Cossover with H2O)_- Ally and the gang spend the summer in Sydney, and the meet Cleo, Emma, Bella, Rikki, Will, Zane, and Lewis. And a **

**new threat comes , and the girls have to hid it from everyone. But what will the girls think when they get help from someone they never thought **

**would be a mermaid. What ****could go wrong? Everything, even when the ally finds out that her and the girls a very much alike.**

**So thats it tell me which one you guys want first. Love Yalls**

**-Kaylin**


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner Made by Ally and Mandy

**Sup people!Sorry for the long wait. I have been dealing with some personal problems at home and school and had to go to therapy for a few weeks. I've been getting cyberbullied at school and my family isn't helping. My outer family (aunts, uncles, cousins) kinda hates me. ****Anyways, the story that I'm gonna to do first is _Blown Away_, then _The Chase_, and finally_ Cyberbully_. So thats about it... Quick reminder, Mandy is played by Rydel Lynch.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally :(**

* * *

** Ally's POV:**

_Well, week 1 of school hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I made 1 new friend, her name is Jadelyn, but she goes by Jade. When the school was asked to do public nomination for the king and queen for the school dance, Jade nominated me and Austin, which made Austin really mad. It was really funny, but it wasn't to Austin. He yelled at me as soon as we got home. _

_Austin is so..so..so, ugh. He is so awful, I can not even find the right word. He blames me for everything. From his dad leaving all the time to his __sister __never coming home. I have not even MET his sister yet, so how could it have been my fault? I wish Father or Mother were here, they would know what to do. But I __am all __alone, and no one can hear me. __  
_

_Love,_

_Ally_

* * *

I picked up my book and sat down on the piano bench. I placed my hands on the cold keys and stated to play.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me **(1)**_

I close my book and let out a sigh. Those lyrics were about my first few days at school. I wasn't done with the song yet, but I liked it. I have been with the Moons for almost a week now. Mr. and Mrs. Moon have been so kind to me, but Austin has something against me. But I do not know what. I feel like I should do something for them as a thank-you-for-letting-me-stay-in-your-house. Oh! I know, I'll make them dinner. Austin is at Dez's house and Mr. and Mrs. Moon are at their store. I walk down the stairs and to the kitchen. _Lets see, I can make chicken and rice, or chicken parmesan or-"_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut. _I wonder who that is,_ I thought.

"Hello? Anyone home?" the mysterious person said.

She has a girly voice, but I don't know who she is. Austin never mentioned if he had a girlfriend, but he did say he has that huge crush on Cassidy. So that would be a no. And Mimi didn't say anything about someone coming over. I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Before i know it, I'm facing the girl whos voice belonged to: _Mandy_

"Who are you?" she asks me

"Hello, I am Ally. And you are Mandy?" i ask her.

"Yea, but what are you doing in _my_ house. Are you like a maid or something?" asks Mandy.

"No I am staying here." I state "In fact I am making dinner, would you like to join me?" I ask her.

"Well depends on what your making." she says skeptically

"_Chicken Parmesan_." I say in a singing voice

"I'll be down in five!" she shouts while sprinting up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Mandy's POV**

As soon as she said Chicken Parmesan, I was hooked. I ran up stairs and changed out of my old clothes into something comfy: Jeans and a Hello Kitty T-shirt and my hair up in a messy bun.I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Ally was just starting to set-up. Perfect Timing.

"Ello!" I said in a fake british accent.

"Wow, that was quick. When you said 5 mins., I expected to be 10 mins., not 10 seconds!" Ally giggles.

"Well, what can I say, I love chicken!" I giggle along with her.

"Who doesn't!" she says

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask her.

"You can start cooking the chicken, and I'll make the rest." she says

* * *

Making dinner with Ally was so much fun. While we were cooking, she told me all about herself. From her past in her kingdom to how she's been adjusting to life here in the US. I have to admit that Ally is really strong. She lost her dad and then a week later, had to leave her mom. She even told me about her depression, which I would never thought that she had, seeing that she was so bright and happy when I first saw her. And I used to think that my situation was bad **(2)**, but now hearing Ally's story, I realized how thankful I should be for having my parents. Me and Ally just finished setting the table when we heard the front door open.

"Look's like they're hear." I say to Ally

"I hope they like the food." Ally says nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will love your cooking." I tell her.

My mom and dad walk into the kitchen, with Austin behind them. Their faces were priceless.

"Did you girls make dinner?" my mom asks us.

"Yes we did. Ally made everything, I just helped out." I say

"Oh Ally, this is so sweet of you." My mom says.

"And it looks delicious." My dad says, eyeing the chicken. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Austin roll his eyes.

"I thought you had servants to all the cooking." Austin said rudely

"Actually, my mother grew up a peasant and taught me old family recipes." Ally said.

"Please, help yourselves. And I just want to say thank you for letting me stay with you." Ally continues.

We all sit down. My dad was the first to dig in.

"Oh my God, Ally this is amazing!" My Dad says.

"I agree, this is really good Ally!" says my mom.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it, but Mandy helped, too." Ally said while nudging me in the arm.

"Well, _both_ of you are amazing cooks." my dad says.

"Wow, must be nice to play peasant for a day." Austin nearly shouts.

The table went quiet. I looked to Ally and her eyes were already tearing up. But who could blame her.

"Will you excuse me?'" She faintly whispers.

Without waiting for an answer, she walks out of the dining room to the stairs and to her room. Everyone's eyes, once glued to Ally, were now on Austin.

"Go apologize." my dad says sternly.

Austin just sits there not even making a sound.

"Austin, don't make me repeat myself." Dad says

Again, silence.

"This is a new low Austin." I say and walk out of the room.

I go up to Ally's room. I'm about to knock on her door when I hear a strumming of a guitar and a faint cry.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No __one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound _**(3)**

I walk into her room. I find her on the floor, back against her bed, a guitar in her lap, and tears streaming down her face.

"Are you ok Ally?" I ask. It was a stupid question. _Of course she's not ok, she's crying._ I tell myself.

She nods her head "no".

I sit down next to her. "I'm sorry about Austin, he's just being a jerk."

"I just wish he could understand."

"Me to Allz, me to." I tell her.

We sit in silence for a few seconds, until I speak up.

"What was that song you were playing?" I ask

"It was a song my dad used to sing whenever I was down or when our country went to war." She said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Its ok, you had the right to know." she weakly smiles at me.

"Do you think you could play me a song?" I ask

"I would love to play you a song." she says while getting out her song book. She flips to a page and starts strumming her guitar.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_  
_She felt it everyday._  
_And I couldn't help her,_  
_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._  
_Her dreams she can't find._  
_She's losing her mind._  
_She's fallen behind._  
_She can't find her place._  
_She's losing her faith._  
_She's fallen from grace._  
_She's all over the place._  
_Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

___I want to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where I lie, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry my eyes._  
_Broken inside. _**(4)**

She finishes and slowly fades out the guitar.

"That was amazing." a voice says, but it was not mine. That voice belonged to the one and only. Austin Moon.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like it.**

**********1: Mad World by Gary Jules**

**********2: Mandy's situation will be revealed soon.**

**********3: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

**********4: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I added the last chorus again to tell Mandy that Ally was talking about her the whole time.**

**********Im not sure when the next chapter will be up, because school is going to be starting soon, but hopefully soon.**

**********-Kaylin**


	7. Chapter 6: Bowling Alley Part 1

**Hey everybody, I'm so glad that you guys like the story. I've been doing better since therapy. Someone asked how old Mandy is, and she is 17, a year older than Austin. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I kinda stuck to the movie with this chapter cause school started up, and I had to rush it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Princess Protection Program.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After Mandy left the table, I started to feel a little bad about it. I left the table and made my way upstairs. Once I got to Ally's room, I was about to knock but then I heard my name in there conversation.

"I'm sorry about Austin, he's just being a jerk." I heard Mandy say.

"I just wish he could understand."

"Me to Allz, me to."

Understand what? That she's a princess, I understand that. Once again, my hand makes its way to the doorknob until I heard singing.

**(I'm not going to put the song up again, because I want this to be more about Austin and Ally's talk)**

It was beautiful. Amazing. Outstanding. And the list goes on. While she was singing, I made my way into her room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. A pain of guilt shot right through me. Once the song was over, I spoke up.

"That was amazing." I say.

Ally and Mandy both turn to look at me.

"Well, I'll let you to talk things out." Mandy says while getting up. She walks out the door, sending me a hateful glare on the way out.

After she leaves, we face a few moments of silence.

"How much do you know?" Ally says barley above a whisper.

"What?"

"How much did your dad tell you about me?" she said raising her voice a bit.

"Other than the obvious, I think we're on a need to know basis." I say.

"Well, I think you need to know that my name is Allyson Marie Rosalinda Dawson, and I am a princess." she says

"No kidding." I say.

"I am from a small nation called Costa Canción." **(1)**

"Never heard of it." I tell her.

"It is not on most maps. It is very small, and not important to most countries, but _very_ important to me."

Ally got up and sat across from me on the bed. She lifted her hands to her neck and took off her golden heart shaped necklace. She opened it and handed it to me. Inside there was a picture of Ally, her mom, and her dad.

"When my father was killed, Costa Canción was left to me." she said with fresh new tears filling her eyes.

"You don't have to tell-"

"On the day of my father funeral, our palace was attacked. Your father was _very_ brave." She said.

"I know, he risked his life for you, but thats his job. He rescues poor, helpless princess." I tell her.

"Did he tell you we had to leave my mother behind?" she said, voice cracking and a tear going down her face.

"The man who killed my father now holds her as a prisoner." She continues.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, but not loud enough for her to hear, because she continues.

"They told me that by becoming Ally Dawson would keep her safe."

"Stop, please." I said. The guilt was eating me up, and I could take it.

"Austin, if I said or did anything that hurt you, I am truly sorry. I will try to blend in, I will try to be a regular girl. I will try my best, because my mother's life is on the line."

"Ally, I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you the past few days. I was just jealous because I try my hardest to be praised for things from my parents and then you showed up and it was like you could do the smallest things and my parents would think that it was the best thing that has ever happened." I confess.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to-"

"No It's fine. How about we start over?" I ask.

"I would like that." She respond with a smile.

"Good, cause I wanna take you somewhere." I say.

"Oh, we are we going?" she asks.

"It's a surprise. Think of it as a I'm-sorry-for-the-way-i've-been-acting-present." I say.

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"Please?" I say giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine." she says

* * *

"Where are we?" she asks as we enter the door.

"We are at King's Lanes bowling alley." I tell her.

She looked very confused and it was cute. _Wait did I just call her cute?_

"What is a bowling alley?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, well, its a place where you go bowling."

"What is bowling?"

"Here let me show you." I said while taking her hand and pulling her into the building.

When I took her hand, I swore a spark flew up my arm.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was short but hey, at least I updated :) **_  
_

**(1) I made this up in like 10 seconds**

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can **

**- Kaylin**


	8. Chapter 7: Bowling Alley Part 2

**Hey people of earth! I'm happy that you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you guys had a wonderful day today. Sorry I haven't updated in a _very _long time. It's completely my fault. I just have some much drama in my life right now (stupid boys!). But, did you guys see the last episode of Austin & Ally! O.M.G I couldn't stop smiling when Austin sang Ally his (or her, I'm a little confused) song. It was SO cute :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Princess Protection Program.**

* * *

**_ Last time on Princess Ally:_**

_"Where are we?" she asks as we enter the door._

_"We are at King's Lanes bowling alley." I tell her._

_She looked very confused and it was cute. Wait did I just call her cute?_

_"What is a bowling alley?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"Uh, well, it's a place where you go bowling."_

_"What is bowling?"_

_"Here let me show you." I said while taking her hand and pulling her into the building._

_When I took her hand, I swore a spark flew up my arm._

* * *

**Austin's POV**_  
_

Ally's face lit up in awe. She looked like a kid on christmas, opening up her presents from Santa.

"This is amazing!" she said, staring and the neon lights. **(1)**

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go get our shoes." I said while pulling her arm towards the shoe rental desk. I walked around the corner and up to the desk where Dez was behind the counter. _Since when did Dez start working here? _I thought to myself.

"Hey Dez." I said. He jumped up and flew something behind his back.

"Um, Dez?"

"Yea, buddy?" He said, trying to play off his little incident, which wasn't working.

"What's behind your back" I asked.

"Um, uh n-n-n-nothing, you never saw me, I was never here!" He said as he ran into the employes room. I guess Jade saw cause she came up and helped us out.

"Hey, sorry about Dez, he's new." she said.

"No worries." I said

"Alright, here's your pair Austin." She said while handing me my shoes. I've come here almost every weekend with my sister since I was 13, but I haven't been here in a while. I'm surprised that they still remember my shoe size. Jade turned to look at Ally.

"What size?" she said.

"Pardon?" responded Ally

"What size shoe?"

Ally turned to me and said, "Um, I don't know, all my shoes are made for me."

"Of course." I said under my breath.

"Just give her my sister's size." I told Jade. Jade turned around to look for the shoes, when all of a sudden, her phone beeped. She picked up her phone, and her eyes went wide. Dez came out of his "hiding spot" and walked to the desk.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yea, I forgot to pick up my little brother from his karate lesson. Can you get Ally's shoes? Size 6 **(2)**." She said as she started to gather her things.

"Sure no problem." he said.

* * *

I finished lacing up my shoes, looked up, and was very confused. Ally was sitting on the counter swing her legs back and forth, with no shoes on. _What is she doing?_ I thought to myself. Dez came around the corner, saw Ally, and was as confused as I am. Ally just sat there with a stupid smile on her face and lifted her foot up ever so slightly. Dez seemed to get the message, and chuckled. He bent down on one knee and started putting her shoes on for her. _Oh God, _I thought as I put my head down in shame.

"It's been a pleasure serving you my queen." he said in a _really_ bad british accent.

"Okay, lets not make this a bigger scene than it already is." I said, pulling Ally towards our lane. When I went to pick up my bowling ball, I saw Gabby and Ivy staring at Ally.

"Why doesn't anyone do that for us? I mean, we are the most popular girls in school, right?" Ivy asked

"They will now." said Gabby as she lifted up her shoe. A freshman was stopped by her untied bowling shoe.

"Um, your shoe's untied. Don't trip?" he said as he went around her foot, confused. Gabby scoffed and walked away, with Ivy trailing along behind her. She tripped and fell to the floor with a load thud. I couldn't help but laugh. Ivy helped her up and Gabby fixed her hair like nothing happened.

I grabbed a bowling ball and walked to my lane, where I saw Ally siting down. When she saw me, she stood up.

"You may bowl for me." she said.

"Excuse me?" I said

"I said you may bowl for me."

"Here," I said while handing her the bowling ball," in America, no one plays for you. You play for yourself. All you do is roll the ball, and hit those pins." I said. She seemed to get the idea, so I walked back to the chairs. Ally made her way up to the line. All the popular kids were playing in the lane next to us, and they all started watching Ally. She took a breath and rolled the ball. _Not possible._ I said to myself. Her ball went in a perfect line until.._Crash_. A strike. _Crash. _Another one. _Crash, crash, crash._ One after another. Her score board was filled with never-ending perfect strike. I looked up and saw almost the whole bowling alley crowded around our lane. I put my shoes on and walked back to the desk, where Dez was playing Angry Birds. I set my shoes on the counter top, which caused a long _thud_. Dez looked up at me. "Done already?" He said, taking the shoes. "Yeah, our lane got a little...crowded."

* * *

** Well, that's it. I have a question for you readers. Have you heard of "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons"? If you have, oh my god, I'm OBSESSED! Jack & Rapunzel are my favorite pairing :)** **So, if you know what it is, I might make a fan fiction for it, and if you don't know what it is, look it up on youtube or tumblr. Anyway, Happy Easter!**

**- Kaylin **


	9. Chapter 8: A Job?

**I'm happy everyone liked the last chapter. I'll try my hardest to update more. I find it easier to write in 3rd person, so sorry for those who like first person. Also, for those of you who follow me, expect a new story coming soon :) It's going to be a crossover with Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and How To Train Your Dragon. So, yeah...**

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own Austin & Ally or Princess Protection Program**

* * *

**(Third Person)**

Cassidy stood behind the crowd, stunned. She walked to the carpeted area, grabbing Gabby and Ivy along the way. "We have a major problem." Cassidy said sternly. "Ally is becoming popular,_ too_ popular. You know what that means?" Cassidy asked the huddled group. "Oh, that she's...uh...she's...oh..popular!." Ivy said. The leader put her head down in shame. "No Ivs, it means that she can be voted for Princess." "So what?" Ivy said. Cassidy looked at her stunned. "So what? Ivy, we've been planning this since we were seven! We're going to be elected princesses, then the fairest would win." "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot." Ivy said, slightly laughing. "What are we going to do?" Gabby finally said. "Keep your friends close,"Cassidy whipped her head around to Ally's direction, "and your enemies closer." Cassidy said, smirking.

_Oh no, _thought Gabby. "B-but Cass-" She was too late. Cassidy had already made her way though the huge crowd. "Hi Allz!" Cassidy said, overly excited. "Wow, you're really good at bowling. Do you think you could show us a few moves?" Lies dripped out of Cassidy's mouth, but Ally was completely oblivious. "Of course, but my name is Al-_ly._" said Ally, who was currently being dragged by Cassidy. "Oh, silly. I give all of my friends nicknames. That's Gabs, and that's Ivs." She said, pointing to her followers. "And she's Cass." said Ivy. "And _you're_ Allz, you're one of us now." Said Cassidy, who had a big, fat, fake smile plastered on her face. "So you want to go to the mall with us today?" asked Cassidy, trying her best to convince All.y "_Please say no" _thought Gabby. "I would love to, but I must be home by six." Ally replied, who quickly glanced at the clock which read 5:45. "Oh, well later then, ok?" Cassidy said hopefully. "Of course!" Ally said. Now, Ally knew what she was getting into, but she just couldn't say no. "Perfect." Cassidy practically screamed.

* * *

"That was fun." said Ally, trying to make a conversation. "Yeah, I bet it was." said Austin with a bit of sarcasm. "Can we do it again tomorrow?" Ally asked hopefully. "No, I have to work. Because, unlike you, I have a job" Austin said, who was getting a little annoyed. "Is having a job normal?" Ally asked. "Yes, a lot of kids our age have jobs." Austin huffed. "Then I will come with you." stated Ally. "You can't." Austin argued. "Why not?" "Because it's mine! You can't have everything that's mine. If you want a job so badly, why don't you get one yourself." Austin said, almost yelling at her. "O-ok. Goodnight Austin." Ally said before going up to her- correction her and Mandy's room. Ally didn't know why she said goodnight, considering it was only 7:30. She just need an excuse to get out of the living room. Ally opened to the door to her room, and sat on her bed. Mandy was siting at her keyboard, trying to learn a new song.

"Mandy?" Ally asked. "Yes?" "Do you think you can help me find a job?" Mandy looked at her surprised "What?" "I said could you hel-" "Yea I know what you said," Mandy said interrupting her, "But why do you want a job?" Mandy continued. "Well, I want to act normal, and I heard that it's normal for kids my age to have a job. Please?" Ally begged. Mandy sighed. "Alright." she said with a playful smile. "Thank you! Oh, and when you transition from the verse to the chorus, try using your pinkie instead of your ring finger." Ally said referring to the keyboard. "Um, ok, I guess I could try it." Said Mandy, placing her hands on the keys. She played the song with ease. Mandy turned back to Ally,stunned. "Perfect." Ally said with a smile on her face. "Wha- ho-how did you know. Hold on a second." Mandy said, trying to sort out her thoughts. "How do you know Maroon 5 **(1)**?" Mandy asked. "Just because I live in a old fashioned Kingdom does not mean I'm not up to date with music." smirked Ally.

"Well, let's have a jam session!" Mandy said, patting an empty space on her stool. "Jam session?" Ally said, confused. "It means, lets play some songs!" said Mandy. Ally smiled, and sat next to her on the bench. "What song?" Ally asked. "Um, lets do She Will Be Loved." Mandy said flipping through the pages of a piano songbook. "Alright." Ally said, already playing the song on the keyboard. "You know the song?" Mandy asked surprised. "By heart." Ally smiled. _  
_

_(Ally)_ **(Mandy)** (Both)

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

**I drove for miles and miles**  
**And wound up at your door**  
**I've had you so many times but somehow**  
**I want more**

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

**Tap on my window knock on my door**  
**I want to make you feel beautiful**  
**I know I tend to get so insecure**  
**It doesn't matter anymore**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
**And she will be loved**  
_And she will be loved_  
**And she will be loved**  
_And she will be loved_

**I know where you hide**  
**Alone in your car**  
**Know all of the things that make you who you are**  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_And she will be loved_  
**And she will be loved**  
_And she will be loved_  
**And she will be loved**

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

_Yeah_  
_[softly]_  
**I don't mind spending everyday**  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Try so hard to say goodbye **(2)**

"Not bad." Mandy said jokingly. "We make a pretty good team." Said Ally.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Until the next chapter :) Question: Should I stick to the movie, and have Ally be humiliated, or have her prove Cass wrong? I'm being pulled both directions. Help?**

**(1)- I do not own Maroon 5 (but I wish I did. Adam Levine is _fine)_**

**(2) I do not own She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

**Well, Goodnight and Happy Easter :)**

**~ Kaylin **


	10. Chapter 9: Oh No

**Hello! So, I don't have any announcements, so yeah...Landshark...**

**Disclaimer:**

**~I do not own Austin and Ally or Princess Protection Program~ **

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"Thank you so much for giving me this job Cassidy." Ally said. Mandy tried her hardest to find Ally a job, but to no avail. No one was hiring. Cassidy found out about Ally's job hunt, thanks to her endless web of connections, and offered her a job at her dad's frozen yogurt shop,_ Ice Castle. _"Anything for a friend." said Cassidy, guiding her through the small shop. She handed Ally a cow print hat with black horns. "The only down side is that you have to wear _this_ hat." she said. Cassidy led her through a double door, and into a small room with machines Ally had never seen before. "Alright," Cassidy started, "All you do is take a cone, put a little swirly on, and put some toppings on." Ally stood there bewildered. "A _swirly_?" Cassidy just smiled. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Cassidy gave her a hug. "And all of your friends are going to be here to support you. Have fun!" Cassidy yelled, practically running out of the shop, leaving Ally like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Hey Al-" Mandy ran into her room looking for Ally, but only found a neatly made bed. Mandy looked around the room, in the bathroom, everywhere She ended going to their family's shop, _Moon Mattress Kingdom. _"Hey Austin, have you seen Ally?" She asked Austin, who was currently behind the counter with Dez, playing some stupid computer game. "No, I thought she was with you." Austin said, eyes glued to the small computer screen. "Well, she wasn't at the house." Mandy said, waiting for a response. _Silence. _Mandy ran behind the counter, and pulled the plug to Austin's computer. "Hey, I was about to beat my high score!" Austin whined. "Austin, this is serious. Where is Ally?" Mandy interrogated. "I told you,_ I don't know_."

Mandy sighed. "You know, some people lose a sock, or a shoe, _but noooo_, not me. I mange to lose an entire person!"(1) Mandy grumbled.

"Um, Mandy.."

"What Dez!"

"I think I found Ally." Dez said, showing them a text message he'd just receive

_To: Dez, Greg, Bailey, Melissa, Andy, & 20 more people_

_From: Cassidy Smith_

_Hey everyone, come watch lil miss Ally Dawson make a complete foul of herself, at my daddy's shop_

_xoxo Cassidy_

"Oh, no." Austin & Mandy said simultaneously.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad." Austin paced in front of the counter. "Well, what are we standing around here for? We need to help her!" Mandy said, who was already out the front door.

* * *

The small ice-cream shop was filled with people.

"What's taking so long?!" "Hurry up" "Why am I even here?!" shouted random strangers. Ally was in the back, trying her best to "learn on the job". She placed a cone under the ice cream machine, and pulled the lever down. The ice cream poured out onto the cone. Once it was the right amount, she pulled the lever back up. The ice cream sat on the cone, slightly shifted over to the right. Anyone would have been completely fine with the result, but Ally didn't approve. The cone flew straight into the trash, which was filled with ten other cones. Ever since she was little, Ally was told that because she was a princess, she must strive for perfection in everything she does. And that includes making ice cream cones.

Ally pulled out a new cone, and repeated her process all over again. On her 13th cone, Ally was finally satisfied with the result. She walked back to the customer and handed him the cone. "Finally!" the costumer said. "I'm so sorry for the long wait, enjoy your ice cream." Ally said to the costumer, but he was already gone. "Next" Ally announced.

* * *

Cassidy was furious. She had been so sure that her plan would not fail. But there it was, simply mocking at her defeat. Ally was going through costumers as fast as she goes through her weekly allowance. She could not, correction: _would not_, let Ally win at her own game. Cassidy sat in her car, and devised a new plan. '_Why didn't I think of this before?' _Cassidy thought. "Oh Elliot" Cassidy sang sweetly. Elliot jerked from his spot next to Dallas, and walked over to Cassidy. "Would you do me a favor? Pretty Please?" Cassidy pouted. Elliot agreed faster than he could say yes. "Perfect." She leaned over and hissed her plan to Elliot. He smirked. "Will do, boss."

* * *

**So, um, yea... sorry it's so short. Oh, I'm moving on May 1st, so I don't think I'll update anytime soon. Sorry :(.**

**(1) saying from How To Train Your Dragon, when Hiccup can find Toothless. **

**-Kaylin**


	11. Chapter 10: Ice cream gone wrong

******Hey everyone! How's summer been? My friend is trying to set me up with this guy who I really like (and he likes me too) but he's to shy to ask me out... So yeah... Landshark.**

******Ok children, STORY TIME!**

* * *

Elliot snuck behind the shop, using the back entrance.

"Duh dan duh da duuuhhhh." Elliot sung himself a theme song **(1)**, acting as if he was in a James Bond movie. He closed the gate behind him, and made his way into the small shop. His brown eyes peered over the cold machine, wanting for his opportunity to sneak across to the 'dark side', according to his five-year old mind.

_"Small, green switch. Right next to the phone. Can't miss it." _Cassidy's voice rang through his mind.

_'Next to the phone. Next to the phone.' _Elliot searched for the phone, trying not to get caught, but he couldn't find anything. He snaked his head around the wall that was keeping him in hiding.

_Bingo. But wait, it's red... oh well._

He waited till Ally had her back turned to reach his hand over. _Click_. Ice cream started flowing out from the spouts. Before Ally could see him, Elliot made his way out the side door, leaving helpless Ally to defend for herself.

A part of Elliot wanted to go back and help her, but he knew the consequences. If Cassidy found out he helped her, everything he worked for would be gone. He would be back at the bottom. And Elliot, of all people, knew that it's better to be in Cassidy's group and hating life, than to be out and enjoying it. He took a deep breath, turned on his heels, and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ally was in the shop, trying to stop the ice cream flood. She was in panic mood. Did she do something wrong? Did she push the wrong button? Questions raced through her mind as she was trying to clean up the mess. Bowls, cones, buckets, anything that could hold matter was used. But it wasn't working. The bowls were overflowing. The cones were bursting. And the buckets were to the brim with the ice cream. Out of desperation, she put her mouth under the spout.

_'Cold,cold,cold,cold!.'_

Her eyes were caught by a sudden flash. She looked up and saw phones everywhere, recording her every move. With green mint ice cream dripping out of her mouth and two bowls in her hand, she made her way to the counter. But a wab of ice cream made sure that didn't happen. Her foot slipped, and she braced herself for impact. But before her body could hit the pool of ice cream, a pair of arms caught her.

"Oh no Ally" It was... Austin

"Ally what happened?" Mandy came from behind the corner, followed by Dez.

Austin lifted me up, and handed Ally a towel.

"Well, I got a job." Ally's brown eyes landed on Austin. "So I could be normal, just like you said."

Austin sighed, waiting for Mandy's reaction, which would happen in 3...2..

"Oh so this is your fault?!" '_Right on time.' _thought Austin.

"I told her to get a job, but I wasn't serious. And how was I supposed to know she would get a job here?"

"Um guys?" Dez stepped into the argument, and pointed to the laughing customers, all of them their class mates.

"Cassidy set you up, Ally." Mandy said

"But why?" Ally asked "Did I hurt her?"

"No Ally, you didn't do anything wrong." Dez said, trying to comfort her

"She's just a life ruiner, believe me, I know." Mandy said, mumbling the last part. She went in for a hug, but Ally stopped her.

"Mandy it's okay. Cassidy can not make something out of me that I'm not." Ally responded, with her head high.

"But we have to do something" Mandy replied. Ally shook her head.

"I'll be the stronger person and turn the other cheek. Because that is who I am, and she can not change me." Ally calmly said, walking slowly out of the room.

Mandy and Dez followed Ally, shocked at her little speech. But Austin stayed behind. He found the cone that Ally had not yet given to the customer, picked it up, and hid it behind his back as he walked out of the room.

* * *

All eyes were fixed on Ally as she walked out of the double doors that led to the very messy room. Calmly, Ally took off her cow hat and handed it to Cassidy, who had a victorious smile fixed upon her face.

"Your father would be _very_ disappointed in you." Ally said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she mumbled.

Ally side-stepped and walked straight through the front door, with her head held high. Dez and Mandy followed her example, but Austin, well, he had a different plan in mind.

_...cccccrrrrruuuunnnnccccchhhhhh..._

Ice cream was rubbed into the geled up hair of Elliot. A loud gasp was heard from everyone in the shop.

"Karma's a bitch" mumbled Austin.

Before he had time to react, Austin was already out of the shop, and walked next to Ally. He never left her side until they got home.

* * *

**So, I felt that wasn't the best chapter but it had an Auslly moment...**

**Question: Have any of you read The Fault in our Stars by John Green? If not, READ IT...NOW. Warning: The main characters have cancer, but I wouldn't call it a "cancer book". ****Words can not describe how much I love this book. So don't be surprised if I put in a few quotes from the book in my story.**

**(1) : I hope you know where this is from. Shout out to those of you guess correctly.**

**So... that's it. (cue Jenna Marbles voice) Bye Spiderman**

**~ Kaylin**


End file.
